My New Life
by Ms. Salvatore from forks
Summary: Bella is living with the Cullen's and her relationships are blooming with all of the Cullen's. Things are going great and then people started to Show up in Bella's and the Cullen's lives.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.- This is a one shot to see how well you all react to it. This is by far only the tip of the iceberg to this story, so just hang with me and make sure that you review.

BPOV

I was sitting in English with Mrs. Vega, listening to her drone on and on about nouns and pronouns. Jessica was sitting near her whispering over to Lauren about today's latest gossip.

"Did you hear about Tyler's new car? I hear that it is worth like $2000.00" Jessica whispered into Lauren's ear as she laughed. I rolled my eyes and tried harder to focus in on the lesson that Mrs. Vega was covering for Jessica and Lauren's sake.

"**Bella, why don't you tell them to shut up?" **a voice inside of my head says just as quietly as the girls were whispering.

"Because it's no use, no hush!" I chided inside my head.

"**But Bella, they are ruining your education. Why don't you just tell Carlisle or Esme about it, they will do something about it." **the voice said once again.

"Because they have enough to worry about with me living there already. Now hush like I said." I said more firmly.

"**Fine Bella, WHATEVER!"** The voice says as she becomes quiet again.

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff and put it in my backpack. It was the end of the morning and I was headed for lunch. Since it was a rare sunny day here in Forks, the Cullen's weren't here. I got into the lunch line, and picked up a piece of pizza, and a lemonade. I paid the cashier and went to sit with Angela and Ben.

"Hey Angela." I said as I sat down.

"Hey, Bella long time no see, the Cullens aren't here today?" She asked quietly.

"No, they all went hiking today." I said as I opened my lemonade.

"You didn't go with them?" She asked confused.

"No, you know how easily I get clumsy. Plus I really needed to be here, I have a project to turn in after lunch for Edward and I in Biology." I said confidently.

**"Bella... I want my Eddie. When do we get to go home?" **a smaller, younger voice said inside of my mind.

"Not till after school, babygirl." I answered her as nicely as possible.

**"But... But... Bella...I want my Edward."** the young voice whined.

"You can see him when we get home sweet thing" I reminded her.

**"Well then I'm going to cry and fuss."** the small voice said as all went black around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**GPOV**  
**"The answer is apple."** I said to answer the mean teacher's question.

"I'm sorry Bella, that is not the correct answer." Mr. Barnes says patiently as he moves onto the next student.

"Bella are you ok?" Angela asks as she looks at me.

**"I'm not Bella. Your pretty though."** I answered the girl with the pretty glasses, she was really nice, she was never mean to my Bella. She liked Bella, and she spent a lot of her outside time hanging out with the Cullen's and Bella.

"If you're not Bella, then who are you?" She asked in a quiet tone of voice.

**"I'm Gwen. Bella is away right now, and that teacher is really really mean. I don't like him."** I said as I ripped out a piece of paper from the notebook, so I could doodle on it. I had no idea about what the teacher was talking about when he was talking about DNA. So I sat there and drew circles and squares on my paper and then I drew a princess at the top of a castle. She looked lonely so I drew her a kitty that would keep her company.

"What do you mean that Bella is away?" Angela asked curiously.

"**She is away because I want to spend time out now."** I said quietly.

"Hmm... Do the Cullen's now about you?" She asked just as intrigued.

**"No, they don't know and they won't know. You won't tell them right?" **I ask scared now of what they would think if they knew.

"I won't say anything, I promise." Angela said quietly. "It is almost time to go though, do you know where Bella's next class is?"

**"No, and I don't care." **I said as I kept drawing on the paper, the bell rang and everyone started to pack their things in their bags.

"Uh... Gwen, you should pack up, I can help you get to Bella's next class." Angela whispered as she approached me.

"**I don't need to go to another class, I wanna go home, I want my Edward. I miss him." **I said as unshed tears started to form in my eyes, I blinked to prevent them from falling.

Angela walked over and started putting Bella's stuff in her bag. She zipped up the bag and kind of pushed me to walk up the aisle to exit the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A.N.- So this is the start of this story, What do you all think? Should I keep writing? Let me know by reviewing this story. Love you all that already have. Keep them coming. Because this story is based loosely on my life and past events that lead to this disorder that Bella has, some things will make sense other things won't, if you have questions feel free to leave me a review and I will answer them as I receive them..

**BPOV**  
I started to take in the surroundings around me, and I realized that I wasn't in biology class anymore. I was sitting in my desk in Fundamentals of Math, listening to my annoying teacher Mrs. Veins, she was from Russia or somewhere thereabouts. I blinked my eyes as I started to look around.

"Bella? Are you OK? Are you with me?" Angela asked quietly from her seat next to me.

"Um, I'm not sure. How did I get here? I don't remember leaving the lunchroom table." I said confused.

_"__**I took you away for awhile Bella. I wanted to play too." **_Gwen said from deep inside my mind.

"But why Gwen?" I asked her silently.

"_**Because I wanted to see my Edward."**_ She answered back.

"He isn't at school today kiddo, it's sunny outside. You have to remember that no one but us know his secret as to why he isn't here today." I said as I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying about fractions.

I leaned over towards Angela. "Yeah I'm fine, did you talk to Gwen?"

"Yeah, she came out in Biology and she was being kind of difficult with the teacher. She wanted Edward. I had to push her in here." She explained.

"I see." I said as I wrote down the homework assignment from Biology as Angela handed me her agenda.

"Bella, who is she?" Angela asked from a scribbled note that she passed me.

I took the note, read it. "She is an alter personality. She's 3 years old. i'm sorry that you had to deal with her. I also thank you for not announcing it to the whole world, I don't want anyone to know about her." I wrote back quickly and passed it back to her.

"It's no problem really, I just wanted to make sure she knew how to get to this class so I kind of led her here by the hand, I told people who stared that you weren't feeling well and that I was just trying to get you to class so you could rest before class started." she wrote with a smile. "Although I am curious... um... are there others?"

"Yeah there are actually 10 of them." I answered as I felt my cheeks getting hotter by the minute. Just then the bell rang to release us from this class. I jotted down the homework assignment and then packed my bag and headed out of the classroom. I ran into Angela waiting for me outside of the classroom.

"Hey Bella, do you mind if I give you a ride home so that we can talk so more. I wanna ask you some more questions if thats alright." She said very shyly.

"Sure, Esme wasn't going to pick me up till 5:00, after she picked up Carlisle from the hospital. Sure I'll answer as many of your questions as I can." I said quietly as I followed her to her car.

Once inside and we were all buckled up, "So do all of the alters have their own environment, or are they all jumbled up in your head? Like, are they organized?" She asked.

"Yes, I call them kids or children because they are all from the ages of 3 years old to 10 years old. I have 9 girls and 1 male alter." I said quietly as I looked out the window at the trees passing by. I turned back towards Angela as we pulled out of the school parking lot. "They are somewhat organized, but yet jumbled as well, they each have their own style and way they talk. I hope that this makes sense." I could feel the blush start to rise on my face and I just looked back towards the window.

"Don't Be Embarrassed", I'm actually quite intrigued. "How often do they 'emerge', so to speak?" Angela asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"Well that really depends. It can vary depending on how I'm feeling or what is going on in my surroundings. Sometimes they can come out multiple times a day or not at all. It really depends on what they wanna do." I answered a little less stressed now that Angela would not soon start to think of me differently just because of my fault.

A.N.- SO what are your guys thoughts thus far? Please if you read please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_ "Bella, I'm hungry, can we go get ice cream?" Jade asked quietly._**

"No, not right now, maybe when we get home." I said mentally to the complaining child. "I'm sorry that you had to witness Gwen today Angela, it must have been very strange for you to deal with." I said quietly still embarrassed that Gwen emerged during school; it was so unlike for my altars to make appearances in public.

"Bella, do the Cullen's know about Gwen and the others?" Angela asked as she drove down the still slick road.

"No, I don't want Edward to think that I am not crazy, nor do I want the others to worry about me more than they already do." I answered.

"I'm sure that Edwards would understand, as would the rest of the Cullen's; you're like perfect to them, aren't you?"

"As perfect as everyone seems to think I am to them, we all have things that we don't want others to know. I am sure that you can understand that. I mean you keep your relationship with Ben from everyone at school." I slightly snapped at you. "Sorry, didn't mean to come across crude, I'm just a little tired." I said as I leaned my head against the cool glass of the window and watched the trees roll by.

The colors were so beautiful, it was fall, and all the leaves were starting to change so the side of the roads looked like watercolor paintings.

"It's alright." Angela said as she turned right from the four-way stop leaving town.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up." Edward said as he opened the door to Angela's SUV.

** "Bella, it's my Edward, wake up. That's it, I'm coming out." Gwen screamed at me. **

I started to stir. **"My Edward." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck so that he could just pull me into his arms. **

"Well, that's new." Edward said as he pulled me closer to him. **I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and laid my head in the crook of his neck. **

"Hey, Alice, grab the front door, looks like Bella, had a long day at school, she basically passed out in Angela's car on the way here. By the way Angela, thanks for bringing Bella home." He said with a small nod and a smile. He carried me up the stairs to the front porch where he carefully carried me inside of the house.

"It's alright Bella, I've got you." He said as he leaned me into him as he ascended the stairs two at a time. He laid me down, in my Bella's big, soft bed. He removed my shoes, and pulled the blankets up around me. He smirked and let out a small laugh as I pulled the blankets tighter around me. He left my room, softly shutting my door.

"What was that?" Alice asked quietly as Edward reached the living room.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." He answered "She seemed really tired. That's strange; maybe she's getting sick or something. I'll have to ask Carlisle about it when he gets home."

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**~Sorry for the sporadic updates on all of my stories, I have had a huge case of writer's block and have only been getting spurts of ideas, but I have defeated my writers block and am now ready to update all my stories.**

Carlisle returned from a long day at the hospital, tired and ready for a little television and nap. Edward approached him.

"Welcome home, Carlisle." Edward said.

"Son! Good to see you. You look worried, what's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Bella. she's acting...strangely. Almost like she's a child again. Right before you got home, I was with her in her room. I called her name while she was watching television, and no response. I usually get her attention when I say her name."

"That is quite odd." Carlisle said. "I need to see this for myself." They went up to Bella's Bedroom.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

No response.

Carlisle poked Bella's arm.

Bella continued to lay on her bed and watch TV, she did change the channel over to Disney where The Famous Jett Jackson was playing. She giggled as she watched Artemus was teaching Kayla and Jett how to fight.

"Whatcha watching?" Edward said. Neither he nor Carlisle were familiar with this show. Carlisle looked puzzled, as Bella rarely, if ever, decided to watch the Disney Channel.

"I'm watching my future husband." A voice spoke that was not Bella's but one that was younger than Bella. She turned her attention back to the show.

"I thought I was..." Edward Trailed off.

"Relax, son. I am going to try something." Carlisle popped in front of bella.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Hey! You're blocking my TV, please move." a pout formed across Bella's face.

" Can I talk to you during the commercial?" Carlisle asked as he moved out of the way. Edward, meanwhile, was stunned. He had never seen this kind of behavior out of Bella, she didn't usually watch TV, nor the Disney Channel! He had a feeling that She hit her head on something really hard, but decided to let Carlisle do what he does best: Figure out what's going on.

She shook her head as the show headed for commercial. "What do you want Doctor Sparkly?" she said with a smile.

"I'd like to know your name, If I could." Carlisle said, Rubbing Bella's Head.

"_Wait...Doctor Sparkly? Bella was never like this! Although I like the name..." _Edward Laughed silently. Carlisle glared.

A sudden blush ran across Bella's cheeks. "Um...I'm not supposed to talk to you, Bella's gonna be so mad."

"_Bella's gonna be mad? This is exactly what I thought!"_ Carlisle thought to himself.

"Are you a friend of Bella's?" Carlisle asked. Edward raised his eyebrows, worry lines covering his face.

"I am Bella. She's mine." a much younger voice said. One that had a soprano tone to it. Bella sat up and crawled to the top of her bed and cuddled around her pillows.

"You're not Bella. She doesn't speak like that." Edward blurted out. "Who in the Hell are you?!"

Just then Bella started crying as she hid behind her pillows and grabbed her blanket up around her.

"Edward, Wrong way to approach this. Step outside." Carlisle said firmly, while Edward huffed out."

Carlisle laid next to the Child-Bella. "Dry your tears, little one. Everything is going to be ok." Carlisle said, Rubbing her back.

"I don't like him, he's scary when he's like that. He's worse than Jacob and jacob turns into a big puppy." the child squeaked as she wiped her eyes with her shirt.

"He's Just confused, little one. Is Bella inside of you?" Carlisle asked in child terms.

"Not inside 'we' are a part of Bella." she says as she comes out from under the covers.

"How many is "we?" Carlisle asked, obviously Intrigued. He knew what was going on with Bella, He just needed more information before he solidified his diagnosis.

"There are just 2 of us for now, we've been here for awhile, so I don't think there are gonna be others."

"Ok. now that I know that, Can I know your actual name?" Carlisle asked.

"My name is Guinevere but I go by Gwen."

"Hi Gwen, My name is Carlisle, but I dont mind Doctor Sparkly." Carlisle said with a laugh.

I giggled that cute laugh, "That was Jade who called you that." I smiled "But I think I will just call you dada."

"Fair enough, kiddo. I am going to talk to Edward, watch Disney Channel until I return." Carlisle said firmly.

"Hite." I smiled as I curled up under the blanket and watched Lizzie McGuire.

Edward was Pacing in and out of the hallways. Everyone knew better than to mess with him right now. Carlisle exited Bella's room and stopped behind Edward.

"What in the Nine Circles of Hell is going on here?" Edward asked, rather bluntly.

"Bella has something known to us as Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID. Little is truly known about it, except that there are different fragments of people, different personalities, within Bella. Bella is still herself; there are just a few more people inside her mind. They look like child personalities, rather Harmless. Learn to coexist with them, do not shove them away. That will cause more harm than good, Believe you me, son." Carlisle explained.

"O...ok. I think I can handle that." Edward said, rather hesitantly.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to tell me." Carlisle said, Reassuringly. "Everything will be alright."

Edward smiled. "I am going to try to talk to...Whoever is there right now."

"Ok. I'll be in the living room."

Edward entered Bella's room, then knocked on the door frame. "Hello?"

"What's up dear?" Bella asked as she turned the TV off and sat up, taking in her surroundings.

"Hi, darling. Do you remember anything from the past Hour?" Edward asked.

"No, not really." I said quietly.

"I see. Carlisle said you had Disassociative Identity Disorder. In essence, you have multiple personalities." Edward said. "Honestly, I'm really confused, but we will figure this out together." Edward held on to Bella's Hand.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now."


End file.
